Come Back Home
by Lyabie
Summary: Après quatre mois passés à Suna, Gaara rentre chez lui, chez eux, pour des retrouvailles très chaudes ! Kiba x Gaara x Neji - SasuNaru en fond - Threesome - UA - PWP


**Pairing :** Kiba Inuzuka x Gaara Sabaku x Neji Hyuga –Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Yaoi – UA – Romance – PWP

**Résumé :** Après quatre mois passés à Suna, Gaara rentre chez lui, chez _eux_, pour des retrouvailles très chaudes !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto mais l'histoire est à moi.

**Auteur :** Lyabie

**Note :** Pourquoi ce _Threesome_ ? Parce que j'adore les couples Kiba x Gaara, Kiba x Neji et Gaara x Neji, alors je me suis dit, pourquoi pas les trois ensemble ? Nous voilà donc avec un PWP. On retrouve à la fin Sasuke et Naruto, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher _ Et j'ai pas été très gentille avec notre blondinet, pardonne moi Na-chan ! Je t'aime quand même TxT  
>Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous ne trouverez pas le texte trop bordelique, c'est tout de même la première fois que j'écris un Threesome !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Come Back Home<strong>

Le bruit d'une clé s'introduisant dans la porte fit se retourner Kiba et Neji. Gaara était enfin de retour. Apres ces quatre mois passés à Suna sans avoir vu une seule fois les deux autres, il était enfin de retour. Chez lui. _Chez eux_. Ils étaient enfin trois. Enfin _un_.

Ils ne se sautèrent pas dessus comme on aurait pu le penser. Ils se saluèrent seulement d'un signe de tête, gardant leurs distances. S'ils s'approchaient trop, ils n'arriveraient pas à se retenir jusqu'à la chambre et coucheraient ensemble surement à même le sol de l'entrée tellement la tension sexuelle était forte entre eux, ce qui serait fort regrettable.

Gaara et Kiba furent les premiers à rentrer dans la chambre. Neji referma la porte, doucement. Quand il se retourna vers ses deux partenaires, il put remarquer que le châtain était déjà assis sur le lit, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Le roux les regardait tour à tour, grattant l'ongle de son majeur droit de son pouce mais à part ce petit tic, rien dans son visage ne laissait entrevoir un quel qu'on que sentiment. Neji se mordit la lèvre inférieure et passa une main dans ses cheveux longs.

« Ils ont poussés. » pensa le Sabaku en regardant la longue chevelure ébène, tout aussi soyeuse que dans ses souvenirs.

- Alors Suna ? demanda au bout d'une minute de silence Neji.

- Pourquoi poser la question, tu t'en fous, répondit son vis-à-vis.

Un petit rire échappa du troisième, toujours assis nonchalamment sur le lit, les jambes écartées. Le silence se réinstalla donc. Gaara retira finalement sa veste en coton noir qu'il laissa glisser à ses pieds.

- Pressé ? Interrogea Kiba, toujours ce sourire mi moqueur mi provocateur collé aux lèvres.

- C'est toi qui parle, chiot en chaleur ?

Un rire résonna et une langue rose vint lécher deux canines plus pointues que la normale. Pour être en chaleur, l'Inuzuka l'était. Et les deux autres pouvaient le remarquer rien qu'à la bosse qui déformait son pantalon en cuir.

Neji leva les yeux au ciel et se rapprochant finalement, attrapa le bras du roux, l'attirant avec lui vers le lit King-size. Il le poussa à côté du châtain qui les regardait en silence et, d'une pression de la main sur son torse le fit s'allonger sur le lit et s'assit sur ses jambes.

- Des envies de dominer, bébé ?

- Tu sais très bien que non.

- C'est vrai, tu cries tellement de te prendre plus fort que ça m'étonnerait de te voir un jour dominant ...

Pour faire taire cet imbécile aux triangles rouges sur les joues, le Hyuga attrapa sa nuque et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baisé se fit rapidement plus intense et la langue de l'ébène vient taquiner les dents de son partenaire. Puis, elle s'introduisit un peu plus dans la cavité buccale de l'autre et vient chatouiller le palais avant de rejoindre sa jumelle pour s'enrouler autour.

- Hé, c'est moi que vous n'avez pas vu depuis quatre mois !

Les bruns arrêtèrent de s'embrasser pour se retourner vers leur amant qui n'avait pas bougé, les fixant, un voile de tendresse dans son beau regard émeraude. Kiba sourit et d'un commun accord avec son vis à vis, s'allongea à côté du roux. Neji était sur ce dernier et commençait à l'embrasser avidement comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt avec le chien fou. Celui-ci passa une main dans les cheveux presque carmin, relevant les mèches éparpillées sur le front pale. Il traça du bout des doigts le kanji de l'amour qu'on pouvait y voir. Il nicha ensuite sa tête dans le cou du Sabaku et renifla son odeur.

Kami-sama, qu'il lui avait manqué ! Ils étaient un couple, à eux trois. Suffit qu'un s'éloigne pour que les autres se sentent désespérément seuls. Et le départ de Gaara il y a quelques mois pour Suna avait laissé une sensation amère dans la bouche des deux autres, restant à Konoha et ne pouvant suivre leur amant. On aurait pu penser qu'être deux était plus facile qu'être seul. _Peut-être_. Pourtant, c'est seulement quand ils étaient tous les trois qu'ils étaient complets. Et Neji et Kiba, bien qu'ensemble, n'avaient pu faire l'amour sans leur tiers. Quatre mois d'abstinence ce n'était pas facile, surtout pour le chiot en chaleur que le châtain était. Mais ils avaient tenus, et aujourd'hui, enfin, ils pouvaient profiter tous les trois de leur amour.

Sa tête toujours nichée dans le cou pale, Kiba se mit à lécher la peau devant son nez avant d'y laisser un suçon bien visible. Quand il releva sa face, ses deux amants avaient fini la soupe de langues. Soupe qu'il put goutter avec le roux quelques secondes plus tard. Kami-sama ! Qu'il avait bon gout. Cet arrière-gout de tabac et de café mélangé a un musc masculin. Et ses lèvres fines. Moins épaisses et moins charnues que celles de Neji mais tous aussi douces et délicates. Sa dentition parfaite et sa dextérité linguale ! Tout du roux lui avait manqué.

Il se releva et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. Gaara se redressa à son tour et Neji, toujours sur lui, s'assit sur ses cuisses. Le roux lécha avant de mordiller le cou opalin de son vis-à-vis, y laissant de nombreuses traces bien visibles. Il passa une main dans la longue chevelure et détacha le bandeau bleu foncé du front. Sur ce dernier, il put voir le tatouage de l'oiseau en cage qu'il connaissait si bien. Il y passa tendrement sa langue avant de l'embrasser.

Gaara tendit le bras et passa sa main sous le t-shirt de Kiba qui n'avait pas bougé jusque-là, léchant simplement ses lèvres. Il caressa les abdominaux biens développés puis aventura sa main un peu plus haut, relevant le tissu foncé et dévoilant la peau mate. L'Inuzuka frémit quand l'autre lui pinça un téton et joua avec le piercing qui le transperçait.

Neji, une fois qu'il eut le cou et le haut du torse rouge sous les suçons se recula pour s'assoir sur les mollets du Sabaku. Il retira sa chemise et l'envoya valser un peu plus loin puis fit de même avec le haut de son partenaire. Il déboutonna le jean et le roux souleva légèrement ses hanches pour lui permettre de le baisser. Le caleçon suivit rapidement et le sexe bandé put se tendre librement. Neji sourit en coin à sa vue et pencha sa tête pour souffler sur son bout. Gaara frémit et Kiba poussa un petit grognement : la main qui jouait avec son piercing venait de lui tirer un peu trop fort.

De sa main bronzée, il attrapa celle qui caressait toujours son torse et l'amena jusqu'à sa bouche. Le châtain sortit sa langue de sa cavité buccale et lécha les doigts sur leur longueur. Il en mit un puis deux dans sa bouche et tourna doucement sa langue autour. En même temps, le Hyuga jouait avec le sexe du roux, soufflant dessus à différents endroits pour voir son partenaire frissonner, et traçant du bout du doigt la veine plus visible que les autres. L'ébène donna un coup de langue sur le gland dont le pré-sperme coulait déjà légèrement. Il le prit finalement en bouche, caressant en même temps de la main les bourses pleines. Il suçota le bout de la verge la retirant de sa bouche dans un petit "ploc" avant de la reprendre presque entièrement.

Il vit à peine Kiba se lever et s'en rendit compte réellement lorsque qu'une main vive le fit se relever pour se mettre sur les genoux. Une deuxième main caressa son fessier et passa autour de sa taille pour tirer la braguette de son pantalon et lui baisser à mis cuisse. Son caleçon descendit à son tour et une bouche vint lécher ses fesses avant de mordre dans sa chair. Il poussa un petit cri et ses dents râpèrent contre le sexe qu'il avait toujours en bouche. Gaara grogna et passa ses mains derrière la tête du Hyuga, attrapant des poignées de cheveux ailes de corbeau et l'incitant d'un mouvement du poignet de reprendre ce qu'il faisait. Neji se concentra sur le sexe dans sa bouche, oubliant, ou tout du moins essayant d'oublier, les lèvres et la langue vives sur ses fesses. Fesses qui furent d'ailleurs écartées par des mains à la peau mate, permettant à la langue taquine de Kiba de venir lécher l'intimité de Neji. Ce dernier poussa un petit cri lorsque la salive de son amant coula dans la raie de ses fesses et que la langue du chien fou vint un peu le pénétrer, essayant d'écarter sa chair serrée depuis des mois. L'ébène sentit le roux bouger sous lui avant d'entendre sa voix grave résonner dans la pièce :

- Inuzuka. Ses fesses sont à moi. Pas touche.

L'interpelé releva la tête, son fameux sourire collé aux lèvres.

- Il est autant à moi qu'à toi, Sa-ba-ku. Il avait détache les syllabes du nom de son amant, le regardant droit dans ses beaux yeux émeraudes.

- Pas ce soir.

Neji aurait voulu répliquer qu'il n'était pas un objet et qu'il n'était a personne mais le sexe palpitant dans sa bouche l'empêchait démettre autre chose que des grognements et les mains maintenaient toujours sa tête, l'empêchant de se reculer pour parler. Pour exprimer son énervement d'être pris pour un objet qui appartenait à l'un ou l'autre, il n'eut pas d'autres solutions que de mordre dans la verge dans sa bouche. Gaara grogna et fronça ses sourcils inexistants.

- Holà. Tout doux chaton, marmonna-t-il.

L'Inuzuka ricana, comprenant ce que le jeune homme devant lui avait fait. Il abandonna les fesses rebondies, les claquant du plat de la main avant de grimper à nouveau sur le lit. Il caressa d'un doigt la colonne vertébrale de celui à genoux et d'un autre doigt le ventre de celui assis. Neji fut parcourus de frissons quand le sexe dans sa bouche se gonfla un peu plus. Il accéléra son mouvement de vas et viens, accompagnement ce mouvement d'une main à la base de la virilité, l'autre caressant toujours les bourses. Il sentit les muscles de Gaara se contracter sous lui et la semence chaude gicler dans sa bouche dans un grognement de son vis-à-vis.

Neji put enfin se reculer car la pression des mains dans ses cheveux s'était diminuée. Il avala le sperme de Gaara sans se formaliser, s'essuyant les lèvres du revers de la main.

Quand ses yeux trop pales se posèrent sur ses amants, il put les voir s'embrassant. Le Hyuga en profita pour retirer totalement ses vêtements et ceux du Sabaku.

- Hé, Inuzuka, tu ne vas pas être le seul à garder tes fringues.

- Viens me les retirer, bébé.

L'ébène s'attendait à cette réponse. Venant de son amant, c'était totalement prévisible. Il s'approcha donc de ce dernier, attrapant le bas de son t-shirt pour lui remonter, n'hésitant pas à caresser le torse muscle et bronze au passage. Kiba leva les bras pour aider à son déshabillement. Les mains pales vinrent ensuite déboutonner son pantalon en cuir. Des poils bruns foncés furent visibles par tous ainsi qu'une virilité gonflée qui dépassait du pantalon serré.

- Tu sais, les sous-vêtements ça existe, Inuzuka.

- Jamais sous du cuir !

Le chien fou sourit, dévoilant ses canines pointues.

L'ébène face à lui grimaça, se pencha en avant et donna un petit coup de langue sur le gland visible. Il retira la totalité du pantalon de cuir et délassa les rangers, les envoyant valser plus loin. Il embrassa les pieds halés et se redressa pour observer ses amants. Neji sourit. Ils étaient si beaux, la, tous les deux, assis nonchalamment sur le lit, le sexe difficilement tendu pour l'un et se gonflant à nouveau pour l'autre.

Il s'approcha de l'oreille droite du roux, la mordilla et la lécha légèrement, avant de murmurer :

- Prends-moi ...

- A tes ordres, chaton ! Gaara avait un rictus mi joueur mi pervers sur les lèvres.

Il plaqua ses mains sur le fessier rebondit du Hyuga et le massa doucement. Il se retourna vers Kiba qui ouvrait un tiroir de la table de chevet et qui en sortit un tube de lubrifiant. Il en versa une noisette dans ses paumes et les frotta pour réchauffer le produit. Ensuite, le châtain caressa l'intimité de l'ébène dont les fesses étaient écartées par les mains du roux. Une phalange lubrifiée pénétra l'anneau de chair doucement. Une deuxième rejoignit la premier et lorsque Kiba commença des mouvements de ciseau, Neji gémit doucement.

- T'es serré, bébé. Ca s'voit que cette partie n'a pas été utilisée depuis un bail !

Bébé. Chaton. Neji ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses amants l'appelaient ainsi alors qu'entre eux deux, ils s'appelaient encore par leurs noms de famille. En plus, il n'avait rien d'un bébé ni d'un chaton. Kiba expliquait le premier surnom comme quoi il avait la peau aussi douce que celle d'un nouveau-né et Gaara trouvait que Neji ressemblait à un petit chat : qui crache quand il le faut mais qui ronronne dès qu'on le caresse au bon endroit. Le Hyuga était dubitatif face à ces explications.

Les doigts bougèrent encore quelques instants en lui avant de se retirer. Kiba versa à nouveau du produit dans ses mains et attrapa le sexe de Gaara sur lequel il appliqua des mouvements de pompe. Il se durcit doucement et, une fois bien lubrifié, la main se retira. Le châtain attrapa le roux par la taille, le faisant se retourner, lui dévoilant son dos clair. Il attrapa d'une main sa virilité qu'il avait lubrifiée et la guida vers les fesses de Gaara. Il le pénétra doucement, ne l'ayant pas préparé au préalable, mais le roux était habitué ; la relation entre eux deux était moins délicate que celle avec Neji.

Son sexe pénétra difficilement l'anneau de chair serré et s'enfonça petit à petit dans un Gaara qui grognait, fronçant ses sourcils inexistants. Neji passa une main sur le torse face à lui et regarda son propriétaire se faire prendre doucement. Son sexe se bandant d'avantage devant cette vision plus qu'érotique qu'était Gaara, les yeux voilés de ses lourdes paupières très maquillées, sa bouche rose légèrement entrouverte, dévoilant une langue, une rangée de dents blanches et haletant doucement. Ses mèches rouges étaient plaquées sur son front humide masquant partiellement son tatouage.

Le sexe de Kiba entra totalement et de ses mains, il fit se relever Gaara pour l'empaler à nouveau sur sa verge, tapant directement dans cette tache nommée prostate.

Les trois parlaient pendant le sexe pour plus ou moins se provoquer. Pourtant, une fois les choses sérieuses commencées (entendez par là la pénétration) aucun d'eux n'émettaient autre chose que des grognements. Ils ne criaient pas les noms de leurs partenaires, se contentant d'haleter et de grogner plus ou moins fort.

C'est pourquoi on n'entendit pas le Sabaku pousser un cri aigu mais simplement grogner sous cette vague de plaisir qui lui électrisa tout le corps.

Neji, qui aurait pu jouir face à cette simple vision mais qui en était empêché par une main appartenant à Gaara sur son érection, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il attrapa ensuite la verge tendue dans l'air face à lui et la dirigea vers son anus. Il écarta les jambes pour les placer de part et d'autre des deux corps emboités et, tout en se pénétrant du sexe du roux, s'assit sur ses cuisses. L'érection de l'ébène se frotta au ventre de Gaara qui avait toujours sa main dessus.

Kiba sourit de satisfaction. Des trois, il était le plus jeune. Neji avait deux ans de plus que lui et Gaara quelque mois. On dit qu'à partir de trente ans, quelques années de différence ne comptent plus. Pourtant, le châtain y faisait attention malgré ses trente-deux ans bien passés, car il était toujours celui au-dessus dans leur relation. Celui qui faisait grogner et parfois crier ses partenaires. Celui qui les emmenait au septième ciel. Et il en était drôlement fier.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il donna un coup de bassin et commença des mouvements rapides de vas et viens. Gaara suivit le rythme imposé par l'Inuzuka et appliqua le même au Hyuga qui voilà ses yeux de ses paupières et se mordit la lèvre inferieure pour ne pas gémir. Kiba accéléra le rythme et la main sur le sexe de l'ébène fit des mouvements de pompe de plus en plus rapides. Le châtain mordit dans le dos devant lui avait d'y poser sa tête. Gaara poussa un grognement plus roque qu'à l'accoutumée et quand le sexe en lui tapa une nouvelle fois dans sa prostate, il ne put se retenir et jouit en Neji. Ce dernier, sentant la substance chaude se reprendre dans son anus poussa un petit cri et jouit à son tour dans la main de Gaara et sur son ventre. Kiba fit encore quelques mouvements avant de venir à son tour dans un râle.

Ils reprirent difficilement leurs respirations et Neji embrassa l'homme face à lui goulument avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas. Le roux se releva ensuite pour prendre l'autre dans ses bras et Kiba fit de même, enlaçant de ses bras puissants ses deux amants. Il nicha sa tête dans la tignasse rousse devant lui. Aucun des trois ne bougea pendant quelques minutes, profitant des autres, de se sentir enfin complet après ces quatre mois.

On aurait pu croire qu'ils s'étaient endormis mais c'était mal les connaitre. Une fois revigorés par cette pause de quelques minutes, Gaara put sentir contre ses fesses l'érection nouvelle du chien fou.

- Pervers, souffla-t-il avant de se retourner pour la prendre en main.

Kiba ricana et Neji passa au-dessus de leurs corps allongés pour les embrasser tour à tour.

C'était repartit pour un _second_ round.

On frappa à la porte de l'appartement des trois hommes. Ceux qui se trouvaient derrière ne furent pas surpris de voir un Inuzuka leur ouvrir, seulement vêtu d'un bas de jogging, une tasse de café à la main. Il fit entrer les deux jeunes hommes dans l'appartement, leur proposant au passage quelque chose à boire, ce qu'ils refusèrent.

- Waouh ! L'un des deux nouveaux venus, qui était blond, siffla entre ses lèvres. Z'avez fait fort !

Il balaya de son regard azur le salon qui était dans un état pas possible. On aurait dit qu'un cyclone y était passé. La véritable cause était le trio dont les retrouvailles avaient été plus que chaudes, mettant l'appartement sans-dessus dessous.

- On fait mieux, marmonna le deuxième jeune homme, quant à lui brun.

Un rire sadique se fit entendre et la porte de l'autre côté du pauvre salon s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un roux. Le blond lui sauta dessus, serrant son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

- Gaara ! T'm'as manqué !

- Toi aussi, baka-Ruto !

Ils se sourirent. Neji arriva quelques minutes plus tard, saluant d'un signe de tête le couple qui était venu leur rendre visite. Le blond éclata de rire à sa vue. Le Hyuga fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas immédiatement. Quand l'autre lui indiqua son cou et le début de son torse visible, il rougit. Son corps était recouvert de marques rouges et son t-shirt décolleté, contrairement à celui de Gaara, laissait en voir un bon nombre.

- Z'êtes vraiment des bêtes ! rigola Naruto, car c'était bien lui. « L'club des tatoués d'la gueule » n'est plus très approprié comme surnom ...

L'Uzumaki avait mis un point d'honneur à surnommer le trio. « Le club des tatoués de la gueule » était justement le dernier surnom qu'il leur avait trouvé. D'un côté, il n'avait pas tort, il n'y avait que ces trois-là pour se faire un tatouage permanent sur le visage.

Après quelques minutes ou les yeux azurs se voilèrent sous la réflexion, ils s'illuminèrent de miles étoiles.

- J'sais ! cria le blondinet. Je vais vous appeler "Shi" : "la mort". C'est décidé !

- Et pourquoi, Uzumaki ? interrogea Kiba, se demandant ce que cet imbécile avait encore bien pu trouver.

- Et bien parce qu'on dirait qu'la faucheuse a fait la fête dans votre salon ! Et pis que vos initiales forment "SHI" : Sabaku, Hyuga et Inuzuka !

Sasuke, on aurait deviné que c'était lui, se pinça l'arête du nez. Rappelez-lui pourquoi il sortait avec un imbécile pareil ? Il n'y avait que lui pour remarquer ce genre de détails. Le blondinet ne faisait fonctionner que son cerveau pour des choses futiles. Ça en devenait navrant.

Kiba éclata de rire.

Gaara sourit légèrement. Son meilleur ami était vraiment imprévisible !

Neji ne dit rien mais se demanda comme l'Uchiha pouvait supporter cette pile électrique tous les jours et ceux depuis ... Oh, Kami-sama ! Plus de 15 ans ! Autant que ça !

Le couple partit peu après, laissant le trio ranger leur appartement, ou plutôt _capharnaüm_.

Tout en rentrant chez eux, Naruto pensa à une tonne de choses pour son petit cerveau. Mais une question lui tournait obscènement dans l'esprit : « Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être pris et prendre en même temps ? » S'il n'avait pas aussi bien connu Gaara, il lui aurait demandé mais le faire était équivalent à se suicider. Non merci.

Il se tourna vers son amant et amoureux.

- Dis Sasuke, sa voix était mielleuse, signe qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. L'ébène déglutit.

- Hn ?

- Si on faisait un truc à trois ?

Un regard choqué lui répondit. Un truc à _trois_. Sasuke n'y avait jamais pensé. Ce n'était pas vraiment son truc, mais si ça pouvait faire plaisir à Naruto ... Et puis tout dépendait de la troisième personne. Le blond l'éclaira rapidement sur qui pourrait être ce troisième partenaire :

- Avec ton frère par exemple.

Sasuke faillit s'étouffer et chidorisa son copain en pleine face ... Ce dernier râla comme quoi son compagnon était un sale sadique et un teme de première. Après tout, l'électricité qu'il avait reçue était forte, il en avait les larmes aux yeux, et puis ses pauvres cheveux étaient totalement cramés. Tout compte fait, il irait peut-être demander à Gaara ce que ça faisait d'être au milieu de deux autres hommes. C'était moins dangereux en fait. Au pire il se ferait enfermer dans un tombeau de sable …

**Fin**

© Łγɑвɨє

* * *

><p><strong>NB :<strong> C'est un UA, pourtant, à la fin, Sasuke chidorise notre pauvre blondinet … Euh … L'auteur un pété un câble hein ? Parce qu'on l'aura remarqué, les protagonistes n'utilisent pas de chakra et Gaara n'est pas Kazekage. Enfaite c'est pour toutes les fictions où Sasuke aurait aimé chidoriser Naruto pour sa connerie et où il n'a pas pu car c'est un UA ! Pour une fois, on va être sympa avec lui XD


End file.
